


took a hard left but we're alright

by phichit-chu (howtobottlefame)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Car Accidents, M/M, he's okay though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobottlefame/pseuds/phichit-chu
Summary: Otabek's voice sounds tired, hoarse, and Yuri's heart sinks down to his stomach. "I'm at the hospital. But don't panic, okay? I'm fine."At that, the only thing Yuri can do, of course, is panic.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	took a hard left but we're alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phichithamsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/gifts).



> This was done as a commission for [Hannah](https://twitter.com/phichithamsters)! Who was really really nice to me even if it took me 20 years to write it!

"We'll talk tomorrow?" Yuri's voice is already low, tired, and he can barely focus on the image on his laptop screen. He still wants to make sure.

"Promise." And despite how many times he asks, Otabek always answers the same thing. "Sleep well, Yura." 

He does his best at humming his agreement but he's out before he gets the chance to, falling asleep with Skype still on, lighting up his face, for twenty more minutes until Otabek finally ends the call. 

The distance definitely wasn't easy, but both of them had dived in head first into the relationship, knowing full well what they were getting into. They made the best out of what they had. Every day, Yuri would wake up to a good morning text already waiting for him, and they made sure to text each other during the small free moments their daily schedules allowed them. A picture here and there, a preview of their skating routines, texting as often as they could. And every night they had made it a routine to Skype, sometimes five minutes just to see each other's faces, sometimes for hours on end until one of them fell asleep to the sound of the other's voice. 

It wasn't perfect, but it was _theirs_.

This time, though, when Yuri wakes up there's no good morning text waiting for him. It's 8 am, not too early specially with the three hours Otabek's ahead of him. _Maybe he forgot_ , he thinks, despite the low chance of that ever happening. He decides on texting him first, maybe be a little dramatic about it.

[8:10 am] _hey_

[8:12 am] _where's my good morning text? :c_

He tosses his phone to the side so he can go take a shower before practice and pushes the thought to the back of his mind. 

*

He's already gone through the third rundown of his routine with Yakov and he can't stop feeling the urge to check his phone every two seconds. It's been unusually quiet all day, nothing but social media notifications lighting it up and making his heart beat out of his chest every time only for him to feel it drop when he sees it's not Otabek. He's starting to feel like a teenage girl about it and honestly, he hates it. 

It's normal for Otabek to be busy, specially around that time of year, with competitions so close. Yuri knows he works harder than anyone, always eager to prove himself, pushing himself to his limit, and juggling his DJ career on top of it. Still, Otabek always made sure to let Yuri know when he'd be particularly busy, or wouldn't be able to talk to him at all. This time, there's nothing but radio silence.

[3:45 pm] _stop ignoring me_

[3:52 pm] _ >:c _

He groans and tosses his phone back into his sports bag, not caring about how or where it lands, and starts making his way back to the rink.

Not even two minutes later, his phone goes off and Yuri all but sprints back to pick it up, only to curse loudly when he sees it's just the old man bothering him again.

[from: Viktor; 3:54 pm] _Yuuri's making Katsudon tonight! Come over for dinner~_

Well, maybe he'll survive the night.

*

He really can't help but get annoyed, checking his phone compulsively for any new messages that just never come. More than that, he can't help but think the worst. _Maybe something happened. Maybe he's mad about something._ The thoughts keep popping into his mind over and over, getting more ridiculous each time, and he can barely manage to get his mind off it when there's a steaming cold plate of katsudon placed in front of him. 

He says nothing as he eats eagerly, stuffing his mouth with rice and pork and still enjoying the food despite everything. When Viktor asks why he's so quiet, Yuri only shrugs and keeps eating.

He's spending the night with Viktor and Yuuri, and he's just starting to get comfortable in their couch, a cup of hot chocolate pressed into his hand as Yuuri puts on a movie. It's kind of silly and the old man keeps insisting on being gross with Yuuri even when he's _right there_ , and Yuri can only try to ignore them being cheesy for so long before his attention starts drifting back to his phone.

[8:43 pm] _are you okay?_

And then, just to be sure,

[9:02 pm] _i'm sorry?_

*

He's already drifted off in Viktor's spare bedroom when his phone beeps. Just once, enough to wake him up. He blinks a few times, rubbing at his eyes to try and focus on the too-bright screen, and is suddenly wide awake when he sees Otabek's name come up.

[from: Beka 🐻; 11:35 pm] _Hey. Are you awake?_

Yuri sits up in bed, replying as soon as he reads it.

[11:38 pm] _yeah_

[11:38 pm] _what happened?_

He sits there for a couple of minutes, waiting for a reply or at least for the 'writing' speech bubble to appear on his screen but it never comes. Instead, five minutes later, his phone starts vibrating and Otabek's contact photo comes on the screen, his smile bright, before he answers the call. "Beka?"

"Don't be mad," Otabek answers and, well, no one wants to hear that as soon as they answer the phone. Otabek's voice sounds tired, hoarse, and Yuri's heart sinks down to his stomach.

"Don't make me mad, then," he answers with no real bite to it, hopelessly trying to release the tension. "What's wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital. But don't panic, okay? I'm fine."

At that, the only thing Yuri can do, of course, is panic. "At the _hospital_?! What happened?! Did you fall during practice?" Yuri's voice rises, uncaring about the hour and about Viktor and Yuuri in the other room. 

"No, I had an accident." Yuri goes to speak at that, but Otabek cuts him off, his voice calm despite how tired it sounds, "I promise, it's not as bad as you're thinking. Nothing broken, but I'm kinda bruised up."

Yuri has to take three deep breaths to calm the pounding in his chest, so that he doesn't freak out all over Otabek, despite how much he's actually freaking out. He breathes out and asks probably the last thing he should be asking, "why didn't you tell me before?"

"I'm sorry, they just let me have my phone now. I just wanted to let you know I'm fine, they'll send me home in the morning." Even through the phone, Yuri knows Otabek's trying to keep him calm, keeping his own voice low and controlled so that he doesn't worry too much. Yuri knows, too, Otabek would do that even if he was bleeding out. "I just wanted to talk to you. But my sister's with me, so try to get some sleep, okay?"

Yuri sighs, knowing there’s no point in disagreeing with Otabek right then, and not wanting to upset him anyway. "Yeah, alright. But text me in the morning, okay?"

"Promise." Otabek sounds fond even now and Yuri's heart feels tight in his chest. "I love you, Yura."

"Love you, Beka. Be careful."

As soon as he ends the call, Yuri covers his face with his hands and lets out the scream he was holding in. He looks up when there are two knocks on his door, and Viktor peaks his head in before Yuri ever tells him to. "Everything okay?" he asks, obviously having heard in on his conversation through the wall. 

"Can you drive me to the airport?"

***

Otabek wakes up to the steady beeping of the ECG, and to the settling ache in his chest and his back. He grunts and blinks awake. When he tries to rub at his eyes with his hand, the movement makes the pain in his ribs worsen, and he frowns in discomfort, swearing under his breath. He slowly starts becoming aware of his surroundings, of the sickly smell and the too-white walls and the coarse bedsheets. The IV is steadily dripping painkillers into his bloodstream, and the discomfort is at least more bearable than when he had been first brought in, freshly scraped and bruised and with an aching in his chest that made it hard to breathe. 

He sighs, and his breath catches in his throat when he sees him. Yuri’s sitting on the ugly armchair next to the bed, too small even for him, and his head rests against his shoulder, frowning a little in his sleep. Otabek’s eyes go wide, and for a moment thinks that the painkillers are starting to do a number on him. He _just_ talked to him, right before he could fall asleep, and now he was just there, sleeping next to him.

He doesn’t wake him up, not even when he’s at least partially sure it’s not the painkillers’ work. Instead, he just watches Yuri sleep. He looks uncomfortable, and too cramped in the small chair, but he’s _right there_ , still as beautiful as ever, and Otabek feels a weight lift off his chest at the sight of him. 

He stays like that, just watching, he doesn’t know for how long, until Yuri starts to stir. He lets out a small grunt, frowning before his face relaxes. Otabek watches him rub at his eyes, and he looks _tired_ as he opens his eyes. And even through his best efforts, he can’t help the soft smile that curls at his lips at the sight of him. 

“Beka…” Yuri whispers as his eyes focus, blinking a couple times and _god, he’s beautiful._ Otabek goes to speak, his mouth opening to greet him, when he sees Yuri’s face contort in anger, frowning as he seems to take in the situation, and Otabek just _knows_ he’s in trouble. “You little shit!!”

***

In the end, Viktor had given him a ride to the airport and he had never been more thankful for red-eye flights. He had talked to Otabek’s sister on the phone, while he waited to board the plane, and she promised to pick him up at the airport and tell him all about it as soon as she saw him. 

Otabek’s sister was a couple years older than him and _always_ willing to tell Yuri all about the funny stories that made Otabek go red in embarrassment and Yuri laugh until his stomach hurt. She was always nice to him, accepting him into their family with no questions asked and Yuri was thankful for it. She looked tired when he saw her at the airport, and he guessed he didn’t look much better himself. 

The drive to the hospital was long enough that she could tell him about what happened. Otabek had been speeding and lost control of his bike, skidding a few meters and sending him rolling against the concrete. No broken bones, thankfully, but he had five bruised ribs and scrapes all over his arms and back. He had been wearing his helmet, at least, so he checked fine for any concussions or internal bleeding. He’d have to spend at least a couple of months resting so that his ribs healed properly, but it could've been worse. Yuri sighed and thanked for small victories. 

***

As much as Otabek’s glad to see Yuri after months, he can’t help but wince when he sees the angry look on his face, frowning harshly and eyes accusing. 

“ _Speeding??_ What the hell were you thinking?!” He’s pacing back and forth inside the cramped room, groaning in annoyance whenever he bumps his leg against the bed or the chair. “You could’ve gotten seriously hurt, dumbass!”

Yuri keeps rambling and raising his voice, and Otabek feels a tightness in his chest unrelated to any bruising. He’s obviously distressed, getting his concern out through anger, pain clear in his face. There’s nothing Otabek hates more than knowing he’s the cause of that. “Yura,” he calls, his voice soft compared to Yuri’s. 

“You could’ve crashed against a car! Or worse!” He keeps pacing, ignoring Otabek calling after him. “What if you had broken bones, huh?! You’re fucking lucky it’s only your ribs.” 

“ _Koten’ka..._ ” No answer. 

“You could’ve gotten _killed!_ And then I would’ve brought you back and killed you myself for being so fucking _stupid_!” Otabek can hear his voice catching in his throat the more upset he gets, and more than anything he doesn’t want to make Yuri cry.

“Yuri.” His voice is firm this time, and it’s the lack of any nicknames that brings Yuri out of it, finally turning to look at him. “Come here.” 

Yuri stands there for a moment, wide eyes staring at Otabek’s outstretched hand. Keeping his arm raised starting to ache, but he doesn’t lower it until Yuri finally moves, crossing the short distance to the bed too quickly, throwing himself at Otabek without care, and he can’t help but groan as all the air leaves his lungs and his body loudly complains at the weight. Still, when Yuri wraps his arms around his shoulders and buries his face in the crook of his neck, he can’t care less about the pain. 

“You could’ve gotten really hurt…” he’s whispering now, and his voice sounds like he’s on the verge of tears. 

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” He can’t know that for sure, obviously, but he would do whatever’s in his hands to not worry Yuri like that again. He had been careless, and didn’t stop to think about what mattered most. 

“You idiot, you never speed when I’m with you.” 

Otabek has to chuckle at that, a breathless laugh that hurts his ribs. “That’s different. I take care of you.” 

Only then Yuri finally pulls back from burying his face in Otabek’s neck, and only to give him an accusing look, frowning. “Take care of yourself first, dumbass. Now I have to take care of you,” his tone is fond, despite the frown on his face and the shiny eyes, and Otabek loves him. 

***

Despite Otabek’s protests about Yuri missing out on practice time, he has to admit he’s incredibly glad to have him around, not only for how helpful he is, cooking for him and helping him into a bath, washing his hair when he couldn’t lift his arms that high. His sister was always fussing after him, anyway, and he’s sure he would’ve managed somehow without help, but having Yuri around just puts him at ease. 

Having him around now makes him realize just how much he had missed him. He wouldn’t dare to voice his thoughts to Yuri, but if crashing his bike was all it took for him to see him again, he would’ve done it sooner. 

“The bruise is turning green. Looks kinda gross,” despite his words, Yuri’s touch is soft where he touches over his shoulders and his back, making sure to be gentle as he washes Otabek’s back, being particularly careful over the places where he still had scrapes and small cuts on his skin. It feels good, being taken care of by him, letting himself close his eyes and tip his head forward as Yuri washes him, reaching down under the warm water to get to his waist. 

Yuri’s sitting on the edge of the tub, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It’s been over a week, and by now the pain has ebbed away enough that he could probably shower by himself, and well, if he’s a selfish man for not wanting to tell Yuri, he can live with it. 

“Does it feel good?” he asks him when he starts running his fingers through Otabek’s hair, untangling the long strands and lightly scraping over his undercut. Otabek can only hum and nod a little, his eyes closed. It does feel good, having Yuri’s attention on him. 

He feels content like that, and he thinks he could even fall asleep like that if Yuri keeps it up. He leans back, resting his head against Yuri’s thigh, and even if he doesn’t say anything now he knows he’ll complain about getting his jeans wet. He doesn’t mind, wants to keep Yuri like that. When he opens his eyes and looks up at him, Yuri’s face is soft, a smile playing at the corner of his lips, and Otabek feels warmth settle in his chest. 

Yuri holds his head with both hands and leans down to kiss him. It’s a little awkward, with Otabek being upside down, but the kiss is soft and Yuri’s lips are sweet. It’s slow but he drags it on, tugging Yuri’s bottom lip into his mouth to hear him groan. 

He loves him, more than anything, and if it makes him selfish for wanting to keep him like this, all to himself, then so be it. Yuri’s hand sneaks down over his chest and Otabek doesn’t care about anything else. 

They kiss like that, for a few minutes, until Otabek’s neck starts to ache. He doesn’t say anything, though, but Yuri pulls back anyway, making him groan. 

"Scoot over,” he tells him with no room for complaint, as he stands up from the edge of the tub. Otabek turns to watch him get his clothes off, his shirt and then his jeans and underwear together. If Otabek’s gaze lingers for too long, Yuri says nothing. 

Otabek presses back to the edge of the tub, spreading his legs to make room for him, but Yuri corrects him with a swipe of his hand. He scoots forward then, bending his legs so there’s enough space behind him for Yuri to slip in, his legs at either side of him and wrapping his arms around Otabek’s waist. After his last growth spurt, Yuri’s tall enough now that he can rest his chin comfortably on Otabek’s shoulder, lean in so he can start pressing soft kisses into the crook of his neck, and Otabek’s powerless against him. 

He knows sometimes Yuri worries too much, that he wants to be extra careful with him like he’ll break, that it’s not half as bad as he thinks. But right now, with his brain already turned to mush from the warm bath, he can’t find it in himself to complain. 

Yuri presses kisses all along his neck and over his shoulder, taking it back to where his shoulder blades meet, and Otabek can only hum in content. He reaches up to hold Yuri’s hand, threading their fingers together, and for once lets himself be taken care of. 

It doesn’t take long for Yuri’s hands to wander, stroking the pads of his fingers over Otabek’s chest and down to his stomach, around his waist, until Otabek shivers. He feels more than hears the breathless laugh Yuri gives when his hand reaches down and finds him already hard under the water. 

“What’s this?” he teases him, and Otabek can do nothing but groan when Yuri strokes one slender finger along the length. 

“Yura,” he warns him with no real bite, and Yuri can only chuckle at that. Maybe he wants it too, or maybe he’s just taking pity on him, but Otabek really can’t complain when Yuri wraps his full hand around him, still a little cold compared to the water but feeling boiling hot against Otabek’s skin. 

He leans his head back against Yuri’s shoulder and closes his eyes. He feels the urge to do something for him too, to make him feel good, but with this position there’s not much he can do except _feel._ He settles his hand on Yuri’s thighs, stroking them under the water, and groans when Yuri rubs his thumb over the slit, presses around the head and tightens his fist as he strokes down. 

Yuri’s name keeps spilling from his lips, and the water of the tub starts spilling over the edge when he bucks his hips up. “Hush, Beka, you’ll make a mess,” he tells him, his free hand settling over his hip with a strong hold, keeping him down, and Otabek’s groan is almost animalistic. 

It’s still a little hard for him sometimes to just let himself _feel,_ when all he can think about is making Yuri feel good, taking care of him. For one, he always hated feeling like he couldn’t take care of himself, like he was helpless. Moving away from his country and living on his own since he was young taught him to fend for himself, to take care of his own things without asking for help, to not ask for much, to not complain. Putting on a brave face and push forward was something he learned since he was a kid. Since his accident, seeing first his sister’s and then Yuri’s worried faces, he thought he’d hate having to be taken care of like something fragile. Now, though, with Yuri pressing soft kisses into his neck, over his jawline, his hand unrelenting as he strokes him under the water, coaxing groans out of him, he thinks he could really enjoy it, after all. 

It doesn’t take long for him to come, uncaring about the water that spills all over the floor. His fingers dig into the soft flesh of Yuri’s thighs and his eyes shut tight. “ _Yura_ …” It really doesn’t help that Yuri keeps whispering sweet nothings into his ear, stroking his softening dick until overstimulation hits and the beating of his heart stops pounding in his ears. 

Once he starts breathing again, through the aching in his chest, he thinks about doing it for Yuri as well, maybe use his hand too, maybe get him out of the tub so he can blow him properly, so he can listen to all the sweet sounds Yuri always makes when he’s enjoying himself. At moments like this, he can’t help but feel annoyed that he still can’t do much else for him, his whole chest complaining loudly when he makes any real effort.

Instead, Yuri kisses him, deeply and with a moan into his mouth, and gets Otabek out of the water and into a fresh towel, drying his hair for him. Yuri’s still fully hard even as he keeps paying attention to Otabek, brushing his hair and helping him with his pajama pants when he still can’t bend down enough without a pained grunt escaping him, and Otabek can’t stop looking down at the hard on that Yuri’s still sporting. 

“ _Koten’ka…_ ” he tells him, as sweetly as he can, and tries to pull Yuri close to him, his patience tested. 

Yuri gives him a laugh at that, earnest and like music to his ears. “Be patient, Beka. You might be all broken but you think I’m gonna let you have all the fun?” his voice is teasing, a grin tugging at his lips, and when Yuri kisses him it feels like molten gold against Otabek’s mouth, like the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted, and it might as well be just that. Yuri kisses him and Otabek loves him, and when he pulls back with a smile, tugging Otabek by the hand towards the bed, Otabek thinks that even if it makes him a selfish man, having Yuri all for himself like this is worth anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/liopromare)! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated uwu


End file.
